Naruto: Rogue Ninja
by Tyrellg2
Summary: After the fight between him and Pain he notices he only brings torment to the village which concludes his alliance with Konoha.He sets out to find Sasuke to help him destroy the Akatsuki once in for all. There is a lot of cursing after the prologue
1. Prolugue

_Dear Konoha_

_I am leaving the village. Konoha is not safe while I'm here, because of me the whole village was destroyed to nothing but ashes. I think its best I leave before I bring another threat to the village. If I was never here Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, and all the other loyal ninja of the leaf would probably have not lost there lives, so I depart from Konoha for good. ………………………………._

_As Naruto attaches the note to the Kunai Knife he looks one more time at the picture of him Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, and says "Its nothing but the past now"._

_He lays the picture down flat and zooms out of the window._

_As he zooms by Sakura house he throws the Kunai towards her House._

_As she sits in the room meditating she hears a huge clunk noise hit her house and she walks towards the window to see what it is._

_"What the hell is going on out there" she says as she looks out the window._

_She looks at the Kunai Knife that holds the note and removes it from her house._

_"A note from Naruto" she says as she began to read._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . She jumps back and drops the note out of shock._

_She grabs her ninja belt and her jacket and zips out the window after Naruto saying in her head "I'm not going to lose both of you"!!. As she comes towards the gate Naruto is there taking one final look at Konoha before he leaves._

_"I knew you would come . . . . . Sakura" Naruto says._

_He looks up at her and notices she have a furious expression on her face._

_She zooms down to the ground with a punch but Natuto slips away from it smoothly._

_He looks to the side of him and says to Sakura "You attend on fighting me huh, like that's really going to keep me from leaving here dammit"._

_Sakura Looks at Naruto and screams "What the hell are you talking about. You're not the reason that trouble brew in this village"!!!_

_"Then what is the reason huh. I am the reason for Akatsuki coming here doing there worst. I am the reason Pain destroyed the village, because everybody was loyal they lost there lives because of me. If they would have told Pain where I was maybe so many innocent Konoha ninja's would not have lost their lives. Jaraiya, Kakashi, Lady Tsunade, all of them died from me and my freakin curse. You don't have no fuckin curse to live with Sakura. You don't have no burden to live with". Naruto says._

_Naruto starts to cry a little . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_"You're wrong"._

_Naruto looks up at Sakura and tears fill her eyes as she says "You're wrong if you think I don't have a burden to bear. I have lost my whole team that I grew fond of. Sasuke left and my first actual sensei died. Non of my team is no longer with me anymore except you, and now you tell me you want to leave me to, how dare you put all that on me Naruto. HOW DARE YOU WISH TO TAKE OFF ON ME. I WONT LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST SASUKE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_She leaps up with a fast and furious strike, striking Naruto in the face but as he hit the ground it was nothing but a shadow clone._

_As she look around she doesn't feel his chakra._

_(So long Sakura, I will always remember you)_

_Sakura screams out a huge screech saying "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Crying out as the night fade._

_Naruto travels threw the woods "First thing in order now is to find Sasuke"._

_I am Uzamaki Naruto 16 years old apparent now as a rogue ninja. I am now on my own and still dodging the Akatsuki. After defeating Pain I lost many allies in the fight but in a year the survivors fixed the place and wanted to nominate me as Hokage of the village, but I turned it down because I felt was not ready to protect the village since I let it become destroyed so quickly. Right about now I am after my former comrade Sasuke just to see how strong he gotten over the years. Don't worry im very sure he cant handle a top class freakin ninja like me. Ill have his ass beggin for mercy in like 10 minutes._

_Hello everyone this is just the prologue of my story showing you were im starting it off. I feel I will have a good run in this one story instead of the one before. Just be supportive and please vote on my polls I would appreciate if you all would open my profile page and case your vote and on your review state your opinion even if you're cursin at me. Alright take care everyone please review._


	2. CHAPTER 1

_**CHAPTER 1  
**_

18 years old now and still a rogue ninja. I've been running a long time now and still didn't find Sasuke. Aint this bout some bullshit, but as you know I don't give up so easily. I am in Otokagure, and the people here don't even know of me here for some odd reason. Well its time for everybody to learn of me The Great Fire Fox.

**Naruto begins to proceed out of the inn as he checks out and he see a local bar and says** _"Hey I never sat down and drunk some Sake. I will make sure I do that tonight after I get my name all over this town"._

**He walks around the village for quite a bit as everyone looks at him and shock.**

**He turns his head and everyone is staring at him and he says** _"What the fuck are you asses looking at"?_

**Two ninja's walk up to him and grabs him by the arm.**

**One of the ninja says **_"Hey you there, you're coming with us"._

**Naruto snatches away from the very tall ninja's as they start to giggle a little. Naruto looks at the ninja and says** _"what the fuck ya laughing at ya pussies."_

**The ninjas snicker and say** _"Homosexuals are not allowed in this village, we have to ask you to leave sir. Tehe"._

**Naruto looks at them with a disturbing face as the whole village starts to laugh at him.**

_"WHAT THE HELL GIVE YOU THE IMPRESSIONS THAT IM GAY YOU BITCHES"._

T**he ninja's looked at him and says** _"your outfit hahahahah"!_

**Naruto is wearing a cape with a tight vest with some furry slacks and he has cat claws on his hand. With fox ears in his hair, and the whiskers of course.**

T**he ninja breaks his laugh and says** _"We assumed that you're dressed for a Gay strip club. Seriously man take that shit off hahah."._

_"Yeah total fag, maybe I should get fag repellent then it will be easier to keep guys like him out of the village" _the **other ninja says.**

_"YOU PUSSIES IM POSE TO BE A FOX. THAT IS MY NICKNAME THE GREAT FIRE FOX" **Naruto yells.**_

**The ninja's stop laughing at Naruto with a surprised look on there face. Naruto says** _"I know you heard about me"._

**The ninja says** _"wow I can't believe your standing here, hey chuck he is fire fox"._

**Naruto evilly chuckles and says **_"Don't worry Ill give you sometime to take it all in."_

C**huck comes over and says** _"That's great he's here because Internet Explorer is working slowly"._

**Naruto changes his expression to a dull look and says** _"Come again"._

**Chuck walks up to Naruto and says **_"okay now how I download you on my software"._

**Naruto tries to hold his anger in.** (Happy thoughts Naruto Happy thoughts)

**Chuck looks back at him and says **_"Hey is Fire fox gay our something"_

_"ERGRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH THAT'S IT THIS VILLAGE IS ABOUT TO BE NOTHING BUT ASHES" **Naruto yells!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Naruto punches one ninja in the face and he flies into a side kiosk going threw it. The other ninja back up and start to form a Jutsu**

**Earth Element, Earth Rising Wall **

**An Earth wall comes out the ground towering over Naruto and Naruto Punches threw and grasp the ninjas head. He cocks back and slams his head full throttle in the ground. **

**He looks around and says **_"Who the hell else want to assume some stupid shit huh"? _

**……………………………….. **

**As it get late Naruto goes to sit down at the bar. **

**As he sits down at the bar the bartender says **_"Um sir there is a gay bar down the street if that's more suited for you". _

**Naruto becomes angry again and grabs the bartender by his neck. He yells out **_"Listen here you bitch I am not gay now make me a got dam DRINK"! _

**Naruto pushes him back and he says **_"Alright alright what you want let me guess a Maui"._

** Naruto says **_"yes that would be lovely". _

_"Knew It" _

**Naruto becomes angry again and says **_"what's that pose to mean"? _

**The bartender looks back and says **_"Um I don't know you just look like a guy who likes Maui. I had a guy name Ro-ule came in here and he drunk the same thing and he was extremely gay". _

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH"! _

_"That will be enough boys" a mysterious woman says. _

**She come and sits down by Naruto and says **_"I like a strong man that likes to get kinky, definitely since you are a 5 star rogue ninja Uzamaki Naruto". _

**Naruto smiles and says **_"YES somebody knows me haha so what's your name beautiful". "Oh me my name is Karin" she says._

** As time pass Naruto becomes drunk as they talk. "**_Do ur know why I came on this advenrurerrr Im lookinnn forr my frienddd. My Long Lost comradeee. I couldnttt even stp him. . . . . . He so strong. He beattt meee so mamy times??????????????. Heyyy are youuu listening to me. . . . . . . . . . Hey. . . . . . . . . . . . .Hey BITCH!!!!!! ANSWER ME"._

** Karin looks at Naruto and says **_"What did you say you bastard". _

**Naruto gets up from the bar and says **_"You heard mee you preeetyy ass bitch"!!! _

_**Naruto goes for a smack but falls out.** _

**The bartender looks at him and says "**_Wow he's out, Murph come get him" _

**Karin interrupts him saying**_ "Its okay Ill takes him". _

**She grabs Naruto, form seals, and disappear. .. .. .. ……………………………….. **

**The Next Day Naruto wakes up in a sheltered cave. **

**He gets up to go outside to see where the hell he is, but there is nothing but a wasteland. Even though there is an empty wasteland he feels I certain decent amount of chakra streaming from somewhere close. **

_"Where is that chakra smell coming from and it seems familiar"_** says Naruto. **

_"Here I come you Bastard"!!_** He turns around and its— **

**Sorry you guys go to the next chapter this chapter is done for. Sorry its been taking so long to post stories my internet have been turned off. Please Review, and I let out a story every week around friday so please review.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Naruto Blocks the attack coming from the mysterious man. He pushes off of him and backs up. Naruto takes off all his accessories and then looks closely at the man and says ****"Fish Guy".**

**The fish guy looks at Naruto and says **_"you son of a bitch my name is not fish guy my name is__** Suigetsu".**_

**Naruto thinks and says "your name is not familiar at all and plus you don't look like the fish guy. He looks like a shark and you look like that outcast shark. You know the one shark that none of the other sharks want to hang out with because you really don't look like most of the sharks in the village. . . . . .You know, you, you know who you are. You are Rudolph the red nose reindeer man; yeah you're freakin Rudo—**

_"SHUT UP"!_

**Suigetsu goes for the slice but Naruto duck and backs up.**

**Naruto looks at him and chuckles saying **_"Somebody is getting angry I must have been right"._

**Suigetsu charge for Naruto with his extra huge sword and attempts to cut Naruto but Naruto grabs his sword and punches him in the stomach, He looks down and smiles at Naruto as he is just a clone. Then Suigetsu comes from behind and tries to slice Naruto head off. Naruto moves out the way but is stricken a little with a slice on his face.**

**Naruto gets up and backs back preparing to go into sage mode. He makes a huge hoard of clones around him as he sits down and meditates.**

**Suigetsu looks with impatience and says **_"Whad are ya doin you slimy little fish. I don't wait for no one, you think a million you's intimidate me"._

**Suigetsu charges for Naruto cutting his way threw all of the clones as his sword becomes lit with blue flames.**

**He jumps up and screams **_"Tonsure Slice"._

**As he comes down his slice makes a huge impact in the area tearing down most of the close terrain.**

**As the smoke clears Naruto is holding Suigetsu sword and his hand and he is in Sage mode.**

**Naruto then snaps Suigetsu sword and half then punches Suigetsu in the face breaking his nose. Suigetsu flies threw the wasteland and Naruto jumps up and comes down on his flying body.**

**He begins to strike Suigetsu in the face again and again screaming out**_ "You son of a bitch how dare you scratch my face. My modeling career is over now you son of a bitch"_**……. As he continues beating, a feminine voice cries out.**

_"STOP"!!!!!!_

**Naruto hold his punches back and looks around and see's the girl he saw at the bar.**

**Naruto then lifts off of him and walks towards her.**

_"Why the hell is we all the way out here you stupid broad"_** Naruto says to Karin.**

**Karin gets angry and says **_"yeah, yeah, you sure know how to talk to the ladies"._

**Naruto quickly moves towards Suigetsu body and put his foot over his head.**

_"Tell me where I am, why you kidnapped me, and what villages you fuckers are from, unless you want your friend to be maggot food"_** Naruto yells.**

**Karin yells out desperately and says **_"Please no, you are just outside the village hidden in the sand; we are nothing but rogue ninja just like you Uzamaki Naruto"._

**Naruto gets even angrier and yells **_"You forgot to answer one important question"_

**She stare down Naruto and says **_"What the hell are you talking about"._

**Naruto becomes impatient and says **_"Wrong answer Bitch"._

**Naruto begins to stomp and Karin yells out **_"Sasuke wants to meet with you that's why I kidnapped you"!_

**Naruto lifts his foot back up then walks up to her, grabs her and says **_"You bet not be lying to me beautiful, I would hate to kill a pretty girl like you"._

**Karin chuckles and says **_"Follow me Naruto and just leave him"._

**Naruto follow Karin up to cavern they both sit down.**

_"Water"_** Karin says offering Naruto.**

**Naruto grabs the bottle and drinks it all quickly and says**_ "Thank you"._

**Karin waves her and says **_"So you're a rogue ninja, why did you become a rogue ninja"._

**Naruto looks up and says **_"Don't really want to talk about it"._

**Karin looks down and disappointment and Naruto looks at her and say **_"So why is Sasuke saving me the trouble of finding him and where is he now"._

_"He wants to make you an offer. He said it's an offer you can't refuse, he really just told me to seduce you and find a way to keep you pinned down for him to come"_** Karin says.**

**Naruto laughs and says**_ "You guys keep me pinned down. Sasuke must do not know how strong I have gotten. Well I have had over 50 sensei's and well I do have a Chakra boost inside of me, but im not worried, I will wait for him. How far is he now"_** Naruto ask.**

**Karin looks at Naruto and says **_"He should be here any moment"._

**Naruto close his eyes and sniff and says **_"Well he aint close"._

**Karin looks at Naruto and says **_"How do you know that"?_

**Naruto replies back **_"Because my nose can smell Chakra and I know Sasuke Chakra scent more then Jaraiya Sensei scent."_

**Karin looks at Naruto in surprise and says **_"You know Jaraiya"?_**  
****Naruto replies back saying **_"of course I do he, was basically the man who made me into what I am today"._

_"Jariaya is my great uncle, my brother is his son"_** Karin says.**

**Naruto looks at her and says **_"We must got different Jaraiya"s because he would never have kids"._

**Karin yells out **_"I'm serious his son name is Kumar and he is a Jonin in my village back home. His mother was Jaraiya girlfriend a long time ago and when Jaraiya found out he had a kid he up and left. That dam No good Jaraiya is an asshole, an complete ass—_

**Naruto picks her up by her neck and slams her into a wall.**

**Naruto Whiskers start to become scars as he devilishly looks her in the eyes and says **_"YOU STUPID BITCH IF YOU EVER DISGRACE MY GODFATHER'S NAME AGAIN I WILL TURN YOU INTO NOTHING BUT DUST. MY GRANDFATHER WOULD NEVER—_

_"She right Naruto, She is absolutely right"._

**Naruto look over to the entrance of the cave and says **_"YOU"!_

**"**_We meet again Naruto"._

**Naruto looks up and it's Sasuke and he drops Karin.**

**Naruto stare down Sasuke and says **_"So bastard what ya been up to since the last time we met"._

**Sasuke smirks **_"So the insults start already huh? You might want to watch your words very carefully Uzamaki"._

**Naruto laughs **_"Do you really think im the same Naruto from Konoha? Sasuke you think—"_

**Naruto sniffs Sasuke Chakra and says **_"Wow I wasn't the only one working, hard your chakra level is close to mine"._

**Sasuke chuckles evil like and says **_"Please don't compare me to you right about now"._

_**"So whats up with the offer I cant refuse Sasuke"**_

_Sasuke looks at Naruto and says "here the deal Comrade".\_

_Alright you guys end of another chapter you will have your next one next week. Please review and I poll on my page that would determine something in the page. Every vote counts and please please pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Naruto Rogue Ninja_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Sasuke Deal_**

**Sasuke and Naruto stare each other down with a blood thirsty look. As Karin looks at them both back and fourth she wonders like what is going on in both of there heads.**

**Karin thinks to herself** _(Boy this is about to be some serious trouble, both of them are incredibly strong. Wow I just hope nothing bad happens to Sasuke-sama.)_

**As Karin stare they vanish quickly.**

_(Where did they go) _**Karin says to herself.**

**As flashes of Lightning, wind, fire sprout as Karin watch in amazement as she figures they are fighting outside. She runs outside to all of the commotion. Naruto and Sasuke Charges towards each other with full speed as Naruto goes for a punch Sasuke grabs his fist and throws him towards the ground.**

**Naruto catches his footing as he hits the ground and flies back up towards Sasuke forming seals**

**_Water Style: Water Dragon._**

**As Naruto Water Dragon comes underneath he flies full speed towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodges the Dragon and form seals.**

**_CHIDORI!!_**

**Sasuke moves to the side and stabs the dragon and the side. As Naruto is about to be shocked so he jumps off the dragon and land on the ground as he forms seals. Sasuke becomes earthbound also and start to form seals**

**_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**

**_Fire Style: Fire Tornado_**

**As the shadow clone runs towards the tornado trying to dodge it. Naruto comes out of the ground behind Sasuke and As Sasuke backs up, Naruto form A Seal.**

**_Naruto Style: CHAKRA EXPLOSION_**

**A Huge Vortex blows up around Naruto and sends Sasuke flying.**

**Sasuke catches his footing and prepares for his own attack as he form seals.**

**_Orochi Style: Snake Chamber_**

**As the Snake go after Naruto A Snake grabs Naruto, and Sasuke Quickly Vanish to appear behind Naruto and he takes his sword out quickly and slash Naruto's back destroying his ninja vest. As Naruto break away from the snakes he jumps back and Naruto and Sasuke is back to staring each other down.**

**Karin looks at both of them and says **_(They are just out of this world. Just think if they were on the same side.)_

**Naruto says to Sasuke and says** _(We had our little sparring match now lets talk)_

**Sasuke chuckles and says **_( Fine I thought you would enjoy a little bit more of the ass beating I was handing you.)_

**Naruto chuckles also and replies** _( Are you crazy you would have been down in 10 minutes flat)_

**Sasuke dust off himself and says **_( Do you know oh the Renkuto Army)_

**Naruto looks at him with a dull look and say****s** _( what the hell is that)_

**Sasuke becomes angry and says** (_ I should have expected you to not know you tard. Well they are an underground group in Konoha that feeds of the Hokage. They are similar to Anbu, but the reason I am telling you this is that they are all sorts of powerful warriors. Some of our comrade such as Neji, and Lee are with that group. I been trying to shut them down and crush Konoha for years, but there has been a lot of failed attempts with my current team, and we lost one of our members. So im asking you as an old comrade and since you don't have any ties with Konoha anymore, lets end that wretched village we use to call home.)_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**Naruto turns around and says** _( Your the)--_

**As Naruto was about give his answer a Fire ball flies towards him and Sasuke. As they dodge the ball Naruto and Sasuke looks over to the left and there is a group of Konoha ninja standing there.**

**Naruto walks up to them and says to all of them** _(What the hell are you doing)_

**A man gets on his knees and says** _( Naruto I cant believe its you oh great one. . . . . .. . . . ohhhhhh That's why you left to take down this menace causing a lot of trouble for Konoha)_

**Naruto looks at all them and says **_( He is my comrade there shall be no attacking him. You all should report back to the village immediately)_

**He looks at Naruto and says **_( So your not coming back to village)_

**Naruto sighs and says** _(No)_

_(Well sir I will have to disregard that order and we all will bring all of you in for custody. Real Konoha ninja would not stick up for the enemy, Konoha is here to eliminate there problems and even if someone as you stand and the way, Konoha will take you down Naruto-sama)_ **says the ninja.**

**As they all charge Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, and Karin Disappear to the woods area as they all stand on a tree**

**Sasuke looks over to Suigetsu body and says to Karin **_(What happen to Suigetsu)_

**Karin replies **_(He was defeated by Naruto very Easily)_

**Naruto laughs and says **_(I bet he will take a second guess about attacking me huh!?)_

S**asuke takes of his robe and then ties his snake skin belt tighter and says **_( So it seems you have improved Naruto. To take Suigetsu out easy you must be a great ninja.)_

**Naruto chuckles again as he stares down Sasuke and gets ready to fight.**

(_Well time to beat some more ass eh._) **Naruto says.**

**Sasuke starts to form seals and says to Naruto **_( I refuse to be beat by a barbarian such as yourself)_

**Naruto laughs and says (** _Well I refuse to be beaten by an outcast such yourself.)_

**Naruto Fox Chakra engulfs his body as huge whiskers spring up. As a bubble cloak comes around him and two tails come out.**

**_Sharingan_**

**_Fox Mode: Two Tails Controlled_**

**_Rasen Shuriken_**

**_Renkutdori_**

**As Sasuke arms becomes inflamed with flame and electricity it makes a purple lightning. As They stare each other down.**

**_(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**!!!)

**They charge for each other and -**

_Sorry you guys Make sure you watch the next chapter. Its the big fight between Sasuke and Naruto, very intense. Sorry i Was two days late of the posting days. I took my girl to six flags. Well Please review I need more just tell me how you feel on it._


End file.
